Spider Girl: The May, The Markus, and The Girlfriend!
by Silverdude217
Summary: You thought I was joking when I said I'd make a sequel to Spider Girl: Rise of the Bronze Tiger. Well, I wasn't. So In this issue, Markus has been moved to the 10th grade as a a 14 year old boy in this story taking place 1 year after RotBT. A new girl enters his class... and she's his age! Secrets will be revealed, enemies will return, and best of all... this story has MUSIC!
1. Prolouge

Oh so much can happen in a year.

A boy without a family can join a family of Spiders, can join the 10th Grade class of the Spider Girl's High School, he can even fight Villainy However, there was one thing that The Boy without a Family could do, that not even himself dreamed that he could. He never once dreamed that he could fall in love, or defeat his past.


	2. Along came a Girl

Markus Parker awoke. Hi sleep schduele was very routine since he had taken up the mantle of "Bronze Tiger" again. He would wake up in the morning, go out on patrol with May, eat lunch, and then go out again until around dinner time. After that, he would relax at home before going out on the MAIN PATROL with May and occasionally one of her friends. After he got home, he'd go to bed and start the cycle over again, a mere 3 hours later. But that was the summer.

Now it was the school year again. Thanks to his school absences for 2 months due to SHIELD Markus was sent to the tenth grade as May moved to her Senior Year in High School. He had recieved his classes in the mail just a week ago. The first class he had that day was "Special Effects" it was for Make-up movie effects... he needed the elective credit.

Markus sat in the auditorium, where their class would be taking place. From across the room he could see the materials they would be working with. Plaster, liquid Latex, and the entire school's costume department. But all those things weren't what caught his eye. It was the girl sitting across the room that made him stand there, gawking.

In his eyes, she was perfect. He long, blonde hair was put back into a ponytail, and her eyes were a deep blue crystal. She wore a grey stripped hoodie with blue highlights on the zipper and other parts. Her skin wasn't tan, but it wasn't pale and pasty either. She wore a pair of black yoga pants, with red and white running shoes. But the strangest thing of all, was she was staring right back at Markus... and blushing.

Markus snapped out of his trance and looked around. He quickly looked downwards, making sure it wasn't one of those "awkward XYZ" moments. She began laughing. Markus pulled out his cell phone to look at his reflection. Nothing on his face.

"Hi" said a soft and beautiful voice.

"H-h-h-h-h..."

"I'm Natilie. What's your name?" she said. Her voice wasn't high pitched or low or anything... it was medium and smooth, like honey.

"I'm M-m-m-m"

"Nevermind your name, I thin

you're cute. It says we need partners for today so do you want to be partners?" Natilie asked.

"S-sure." Markus managed to mutter.

"Alright, c'mon Cute Boy." Natilie grabbed Markus' wrist and dragged him over to where they were working for the rest of the period. After the inital few minutes of awkward stuttering. Markus eventually got to say his real name, however Natilie still insited on calling him Cute Boy.

"So yeah, about me? Well, I'm British, as if you couldn't tell from my pale skin and stupid blond hair. Well, British and a bit Irish too. My dad jokes around a lot that 'I must have gotten all the Irish Blood, since you're so hot-headed' I lov the man, but it kinda hurts my feelings when he says that... is that weird?" Natilie had asked Markus s they sketched their make-up assignment for the quarter. They as partners had to, in 10 weeks, make a full set of make-up prothstetics and present it. Natilie had already volunteered to be their model, and now they were spitballing ideas about what their make-up would be.

"Well Natilie-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Cute Boy. Please, for the love of everything that is good in this universe, call me Nat."

"Okay... Nat. I don't think it's weird to have you're feelings hurt but I think you're Dad's just joking around with you when he says that." Markus said.

"Thanks. Well, it looks like the period is almost over... see you tomorrow then?" Nat said.

"Not if I see you first!" Markus said.

Nat giggled and blushed a bit. She grabbed her bag and walked away.

"Not if I see you first? Geez Markus, are you tryinig to impress her or make her call the police, ya creep!" he said to himself quietly. As Markus bent down to pick up his backpack, ne noticed a sheet of paper, neatly folded and with a few x's and o's. He unfolded it and saw that it was a note.

"Cute Boy, Meet me at THIS table durring lunch. Call me, I'm free Friday Nights. Nat"

Markus looked and saw... all 7 digits this time, plus a map to where they would meet each other at lunchtime.

"Markus Parker... you are smooth." with that, Markus walked off to his next class. Counting down the minutes as to when he could see Nat again


End file.
